


The Holt Family

by Pidgefics



Series: The end of Voltron [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Injury, Whump, just sad, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgefics/pseuds/Pidgefics
Summary: The Holts were once famous for their brilliance, but in one strike they became famous for their deaths.





	1. Crash

"I seriously can't believe you right now, your ideas are one thing but breaking into a government facility and viewing classified files is completely unacceptable."   
The car was moving at a constant speed, the shiny gates of the Garrison were a smudge in the distance.

"Mom I'm telling you they're still alive, the Garrison is hiding something I know it."  
The image of what I saw was still burned in my mind, the ship had successfully landed. Why had pilot error been their claim, why had the cameras shut off suddenly? 

My mom sighed, her hands gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles lost color, "Katie, we've talked about thi-"

"No! You've brushed it aside, mom why can't you trust me on this, I saw them land something happened it wasn't a crash. They could still be out there." My anger superseded my confusion. 

The driver in front of us kept swerving in his lane, he was probably drunk.  
I wasn’t sure if I was angry with the Garrison for lying, or my mom for not believing me.

"Maybe it's time we gave Dr. Kim another call." She replied. Why was that damned therapist her go to lately?

"No this isn't some bullshit grief, they are still alive I know-"

"Katie for the last time they are dead." Her eyes were still locked on the road no matter how much she yelled. "Takashi Shirogane crashed the ship and your father and brother were killed because of it."

If I hadn't been so swept in anger I would have seen the tears that were spilling onto her lap.

The car in front skipped the stop sign, he kept speeding, his driving was getting more and more erratic.

My anger heightened, who was she to say these things. SHE didn't know all of Matt's secrets. SHE didn't help dad sneak cookies out of the jar before bed. SHE didn't even know about the secret code Matt and dad had made. SHE clearly didn’t care if she was so willing to brush it aside. No, no she cares I saw her at the memorial I saw her when we got the news.

"You want them to be dead don't you, you don't even care!" It was false, I knew it was. But the words came out before I could stop them. Her eyes left the road but mine stayed ahead.

The car had done a u-turn and was headed the other way, a cop had been parked ahead waiting for speeders.

She was about to say something, something to disprove my words, when an eighteen wheeler suddenly pulled in front of us. She didn’t seem to notice lost in her anger and pain.

"Mom look ou-" I screamed, but even with the break we still made impact. My world went black, there was a ringing in my ears.  
*******  
The other driver had died, he was twenty three and had just landed the job of a trucker. He had made one to many mistakes.

The funeral had been small. Just me and my grandparents, there was no one else brave enough to morn Coleen Holt. My grandmother took me in, she was strict and I could tell she blamed me.  
She never said it but the pause when she looks in my eyes and the sudden coldness was proof enough. The way she regarded me with unease showed, her discontent with my presence shone.

She talked to me about boarding school. I asked why and she claimed it was so I could get away from all the memories. I couldn’t help but notice it was really so she could get away from me, after all I took to moms looks more than I ever had dads.

Katie Holt became a local name whispered when people looked at me. I was the poor girl who had lost my entire family within a month.

Being Katie Holt had become tedious and wrong. It felt wrong to keep what my parents had given me when I killed my mother.   
For the first time in my life I was truly alone.  
There was nothing left for me, if I was to be alone in this world as Katie Holt then I could not be Katie Holt. No one cared about Katie Holt, not enough to reach out or to comfort me aside from a haggard apology. Why people did that I had no idea, they hadn’t killed her.

I cut my hair and became someone else, I ran from what I did and I ran so far I ended up in another galaxy altogether.

I can only hope Matt and Dad can forgive me for what I've done.


	2. Mind control

Lotor’s generals were really annoying sometimes. Sure Lotor himself was always an issue but those girls were way worse.  
One controlled minds for goodness sake!

That was the conundrum that we faced now, Narti and her companions had helped guard a prison ship filled with weapons. 

We took out the actual Galra guards fairly quickly so they weren’t an issue.  
But Narti being Narti decided to take over random prisoners and make them fight us.

The worst part was this was also the ship that contained Mr. Holt, Pudges dad. 

“Uh... sir look I know your under mind control and all but I would appreciate it if you could maybe lay off!” I really hate hand to hand fighting. Guns and long range that was my style. 

Oh course he said nothing.  
I had never met Pidges dad before but his face looked so much like hers and the fact he was from earth gave away a lot. 

He had some how gotten ahold of a knife and refused to let up on me. The other paladins were scattered around the ship picking off Lotors other generals. 

He suddenly attacked, his knife went straight for my neck and it was all I could do not to shoot. Instead I shove sent him flying. 

The other paladins were yelling through the comms. Lance seemed to have a particularly hard time against Zethrid. This was all white noise of course.

“Of course you had to pick an old man, I can’t hit him anywhere without breaking him.” I muttered while dodging another attack to my throat, he was really aiming to kill. 

We were on the bridge of the ship, Mr.Holt and I were backing up to the front windows while Narti was god knows where. 

Keith complained about Acxa and her talent in combat.

Though his attacks were quick and unflinching I could sense hesitation in him. 

“Mr. Holt cmon. Please snap out of this I really don’t want to hurt you.” Another dodge, this time he kicked my legs and I was on my back. “Please sir this isn’t what you want is it? I know your daughter Pidge, course I recently found out that’s an alias not her real name but my point stands.” I ramble a lot when I’m nervous don’t I? “Katie she’s been looking for you for a long time.” The swish of a cats tail went off in my periphery. I used my Bayard, not activated for fear of accidental fire, to keep his knife off me. 

“Sir I’m begging you to reconsider what you’re doing. I don’t think Katie would like you to kill me!”

He still refused to talk but a slight chuckle escaped his lips, Narti must have been enjoying herself. 

For an old guy Mr. Holt was strong. His knife inched closer to me and I couldn’t stop it. 

Suddenly his arms went slack, his eyes lost the glassy unfocused look. We both looked down at the same time and noticed a glowing green arrow had pierced his chest.

With a twist it turned and pulled out, he fell almost immediately. In the space he once occupied I saw the rigid figure of the green Paladin. 

There was a noise in my ears, it sounded like the ocean. Like home, like the beach. 

She ran over to her father and held him. She was bent over so I didn’t see her face.  
Her shoulders were shaking. Was she laughing? 

I kneeled down and watched the pair exchange some words.  
Her face was wet, her tears dripped onto his face.  
There were promises of finding Matt. A story of how she got here, in a magic lion that could turn invisible and shoot vines. 

“Don’t worry dad, you’ll see mom soon. It’s gonna be okay because I’m gonna find, find Matt and then our family can be, be together.” Pidge wasn’t usually one to stutter, her whole body was shaking so hard.

“I love you.” He said, she said it back but Samuel Holt took his last breath before she could get two words out. 

She was screaming now. What am I doing here, I’m just an outsider. 

At one point she had thrown herself against me, her sobs shook my body, or was I sobbing?

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” Pidge never stopped apologizing and something told me it had nothing to do with her dad.  
*******  
It took a week to get Pidge to actually eat something, it took almost a month for her to leave her room.

She seemed to think it was her fault her dad had died, she didn’t believe me when I said it was mine.

“Hunk, I’m the one who killed him. I keep killing people I love.”


	3. Ship

Dust filled the air. It was so thick I could barely breathe. 

Someone was coughing nearby. Where am I?

I sat up and immediately my eyes were filled with black spots. I gave it a second for my eyes to clear.

Wreckage of a ship, a galra ship.

The mission

We were hacking a control console

No Pidge was

We were covering her

The ship got to close to a planets atmosphere

We crashed, the ship had been destroyed

My arm hurt. 

I some how wasn't trapped under anything, light filtered through what was once the ships roof, or maybe it was the floor. Not that it mattered.

"Hey... is is any one there?" Some one coughed. I squint my eyes and see the probe figure of Matt about three feet away. 

I stumble over and help him up.   
"Shiro what... where is everyone else."

"I don't know I just woke up." I respond. Both of us are horrible bruised and scrapped up, nothing to deep.  Some rustling meets my ears and I see Hunk. He is partially stuck under a support beam. 

"Hey guys could you give me a hand? I'm kinda stuck." He calls over.

Dutifully we strain ourselves as we lift the beam just high enough for him to crawl out.   
He was the first one who was truly injured, his leg was twisted at such an angle it took everything in me not to gag. The ship shifts a bit, bits of rubble rain down on us.

"I'm starting to think this place isn't so structurally sound. Let's take Hunk out and look for Pid- the others." Matt ducks his head away, as if ashamed for prioritizing his sister over the others. 

We use a broken window as our escape and I notice how badly he is limping. 

We expected to find an empty field outside but instead I found the forms of the red and blue paladins. Keith is upright at least, Lance however is another matter. 

“Is he okay?” I called running up to the two. Keith was leaning over Lance.

“He won’t wake up.” Keith called out tearfully. I ran and sat at his other side and felt for a pulse, it was there but light.

“Does he have any substantial injury’s? Any open wounds?” I asked, he just shook his head. 

“We were over by the window when we hit the atmosphere. About halfway down it broke and pulled us out. I landed on top of Lance, but-but now he won’t wake up!” I could tell Keith was close to panicking. 

I looked up and made eye contact with Matt before re focusing on the issue at hand. 

“Okay take off his helmet and check his spine and head for any damage. Hunk you stay here and help, if you can. Matt and I need to go find Pidge before the ship collapses on itself.” Dutifully they took to my orders. 

Matt’s limping seemed to be worsening. He notice me looking and said, “I’m going to look for her, I don’t care about my leg.” 

I didn’t bother to reply.   
When we got inside I realized very quickly that wherever she was, Pidge was probably buried.

“Let’s start by shifting around the console, that’s where she was last.” Matt said, and with out waited for a reply got to work.

It took the better part of ten minutes of shifting the rubble before we got a sign of Pidge. 

“Matt, Matt I found her!” I called out. She had ducked under the legs of the console before it collapsed. 

Frantically we sighed out. Her back and head seemed to be free of damage, but...

No pulse   
No sign of breath   
Her cheeks were pale.

“No nonono Pidge cmon, cmon wake up!” Matt yelled.  
He took off her chest plate and tried CPR, I took over when he got tired. 

By the time the castle had found us she still showed no sign of life. 

The cryopods couldn’t help, they only blared alarms reminding us that she had no sign of life.

Allura didn’t want to believe it.   
“Why won’t it work?!” She cried after her second attempt at giving the girl quintessence. 

“Allura, you can heal the dying, not the dead.” Corran said, not even looking her way. 

“So you’re just going to give up?” Matt yelled, “No there has to be something!”

He took a spot by Pidges form and once again tried to wake her.

“Pidge wake up, cmon.” 

The green lion lost its Paladin

“Listen this isn’t fair.”

Voltron lost a fighter 

“Pidge please.”

The paladins had lost a friend 

“This isn’t right, it should have been me.”

Matt had lots his family

“Katie please.”

The green lion would only respond to Matthew Holt now.


	4. Alone

Being the pilot of the green lion was, interesting to say the least. Matthew Holt had gone through so many adventures.  
But being the last one of his newfound family that was still alive got lonely.

Lance had sustained grievous injury from Lotor, he died hours later.

Keith got sick from some alien disease. It took a week for him to succumb.

Corran seemed young, but really he had been alive for ten thousand years, albeit asleep. His age got the better of him a few months before the defeat of Zarkon.

Allura had become powerful, her abilities were awsome. So were Haggars. Their bodies are still there, cemented in a final, eternal, battle. We never found a way to free her.

Shiro was killed by Zarkon himself. Both died taking the other out. 

Now the news of Hunk being found dead in his house quaked Matt. There were still some people who chose to support Zarkon even today.

He had cried himself hoarse at each passing, but this one left him numb. Hunk had been there for so long, he was all Matt had left. 

When they had died there was always someone who was able to say goodbye. 

Matthew never forgot about his family, both surrogate and blood. He had gone to earth and created graves for everyone side by side. He died in his sleep peacefully and alone.


End file.
